The invention is based on a hand-operated power tool, in particular a drill hammer and/or jackhammer.
In hand-operated power tools of this kind, vibrations occur upon use, particularly in the hammering mode, that make the work more difficult. Attempts have been made to reduce such vibration by means of such devices as complex systems of double-shell construction, or with parallel oscillators. Such systems are very expensive and make a large structural volume necessary.